Y si te digo
by Lein Kun
Summary: Hinata se da cuenta que Sakura es muy especial SakuHina Todo es narrado por Hinata Two Shots! ¿Se dara cuenta Sakura que siente por Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

Y SI TE DIGO …..

Los personajes no son mios T_T son de Masashi Kishimoto u_u

Naruto siempre a amado a Sakura Haruno y es verdad que ella es muy hermosa , pero lo trata mal. Entonces ….. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tengo ? Aún así no puedo decirle a Naruto kun lo que siento porque seguramente me va a rechazar .

Mientras reflexionaba alguien tocó el timbre , camine a la puerta de modo autómata y abrí pensando que debía ser Neji pero me equivoque era Sakura .

Sakura : Hola Hinata –dice con amabilidad y una voz suave y moderada. Hinata : Hola Sa –Sakura san – digo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreírle pero por dentro me lleva el tren pues me muero de la envidia. Sakura: Vine del hospital pues me dijeron que te has sentido mal – dijo sonriendo

Sakura era perfecta aunque me doliese admitirlo , parecía una barbie o una molelo con eso profundos ojos verdes que te atraen , enmarcados por ese cabello rosa pastel , una sonrisa perfecta y para rematar un cuerpo estilizado y esbelto que le confieren un toque de fragilidad ….. pero ¿no puedes querer a alguien solo por su físico? ¿o si ? . De pronto ella pusó su mano en mi mejilla y mis ojos chocaron con los de ella y sentí que las piernas se me doblarían en cualquier momento ,tocó mi mejilla su mano es muy suave pero transmite calidez contrastando con su piel tan blanca como la luna , y su boca tan tentadora …. Sakura : Hinata , Hinata … ¿estas bien ?- dijo pasando una de sus manos frente a mi cara repetidas veces con preocupación. Hinata : Sí cla-claro que si – dije bastante abochornada .

Ya veo …. Sakura además de ser hermosa siempre se preocupa por los demás y tiene mucho valor aunque implique un sacrificio para ella. Cuando el kyubi tomo el control de Naruto , no le importo arriesgar su vida .Por Sasuke en incontables veces demostró su amor como aquella vez que se interpueso ante Gaara . Por Gaara cuando fue en su rescate y peleó contra Sasori. En cambió yo nunca le he dije a Naruto lo que sentía , incluso hablar lo hago con mucha timidez , pero no pienso seguir así ….

Me arme de valor y sin importarme lo que Sakura diría la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi , sus ojos muestran sorpresa , junte sus labios con los mios , ella musitó un ''Oh'' y yo profundice el beso introduciendo mi lengua en la boca de ella , sus labios eran tan suaves ….. creo que se lo que quiero al fin…

Hinata : Sakura ….. y si te digo que te amo- dije en su oído y sentí como mis mejillas ardían . Sakura: Entonces ….. yo te diría que también te amo – dijo son riendo tiernamente y me vovlvio a besar.

Tal vez Sakura siempre fue para mi y no me di cuenta hasta hoy pero si de algo estoy segura es que ya no me quiero separar de ella . Se que ahora tengo alguien por quien luchar contra el mundo y asi lo hare.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata siempre había amado a Naruto hasta hace poco . Hinata es muy insegura a pesar de ser preciosa y ser muy dulce como muchos quisiéramos ser . Me pregunto la razón que Naruto no se diera cuenta de que cualquiera mataría por estar con mi Hina-chan.

Aun recuerdo el año pasado desde que fui a casa de Hinata , ella me beso y me confesó que me amaba , me sentí tan feliz , yo también la amaba pero necesitaba un empujoncito para darme cuenta.

Desde ese día Hianata hablo con Hiashi- sama enfrentándolo con mucho valor y determinación y como consecuencia ahora Neji ocupa ahora su lugar , pero a ella no le parece importar mucho. Desde hace meses vivimos juntas y he logrado aprender tantas cosas sobre ella como por ejemplo que su comida favorita son los rollos zenzai y que le agrada mucho la canela . Hace algunos meses Hinata me comentó lo que pensó el de mi el día que la visite y me pareció gracioso que ella tuviera un concepto cercano a la perfección sobre mí , tuve que reprimir una carcajada y sonreí ante las locas ideas de Hinata pues me describió como una mezclar entre la madre Teresa y entre la muñeca Barbie.

-Hina-chan ¡que ocurrencia!-dije sonriendo a lo que ella se sonrojo adorablemente , puse una mano en su mejilla como aquella vez y le dije de la manera más dulce que pudiera encontrar –Hinata escúchame bien ; eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y además soy tan afortunada de tener a esta chica hermosa que esta frente de mi , eres hermosísima Hina-chan y además eres dulce , educada , valiente , tienes decisión cuando proteges a alguien y crees en lo que quieres , eres una de las personas más extraordinarias que he conocido y me alegro infinitamente que sea así porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar y se sonrojo la tome de la mano y la conduje al jardín para ver la puesta de sol sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

-Yo también te a-amo Sakura chan- dijo visiblemente sonrojada y la bese con tanta ternura como pude y procedí a sacar una cajita roja que tenia escondida junto con una rosa blanca .

-Cásate conmigo Hinata – dije al terminar el beso y le entregue la rosa abriendo la cajita ella solto una exclamación y sus ojos se comenzaron a empañar hasta que las lagrima brotaron.

-Sakura-chan ya te habías tardado - dijo bromeando y sonriéndome , le puse el anillo y la volví a besar lentamente , había comenzado a oscurecer así que entramos a la casa y entre a la cocina para prepararle a Hina-chan unos rollos zenzai y un té con canela.

Estoy segura que mi vida no pudo ser mejor que al lado de Hinata.


End file.
